Metinna
Kingdom |Capital = Metinna |Geo_map = Tw1 map mettina geso.png |Demonym = Metinnese }} Metinna is one of the kingdoms to the south of Amell, currently a vassal to Nilfgaardian Empire and part of the Metinna Province. Comprised in large part of Mag Deira plains, for ages it has been a homeland for skilled cavalrymen and famous horse breeders. It is also a major trade hub between the north and the south. History Ancient The original inhabitants of these lands were werebbubbs, members of sophisticated race whose homelands comprised of modern-day Metinna, Nazair and Mag Turga. During the Age of Migration, they were driven out by elves who began to built their own civilization. The Elder Folk inhabited primarily the Land of a Hundred Lakes, or Centloch. To this day the ruins of their palaces are haunted by elven ghosts of the past.While refer to these elves as "Aen Seidhe", indicates that the area was inhabited by Aen Elle, or at least a fraction of elves closely associated to them. However, given that Aen Elle stayed some time on the Continent before they left for other worlds, it is possible that the two tribes coexisted in this region. One of the most well-known structures was probably the legendary basalt tower of Tor Zireael on the north shore of Tarn Mira, but by the 13th century all that remained of it were only few stones. The ruined condition of the tower was probably only an illusion, as the tower appeared at least twice: first time for Buyvid Backhuysen when he was shown the tower by Avallac'h and the second time few ages later, when the Wild Hunt protected Ciri from Leo Bonhart so that she could escape to Tir ná Lia through the portal in the tower. Human realm Humans settled in these lands at some point of the history. At least two major trade metropolises, Metinna and Neunreuth were established. A kingdom eventually arose around them, stemming its name from the first city. One of the most famous Metinnese monarchs was Queen Zivelina, a magic user who obtained the crown with the help of gnome Rumplestelt but lost it when denied the Law of Surprise. The plains of Mag Deira became a home of the Markee people, the nomad horsemen who originated from the Velda delta. They founded expansive ranches here and started to raise cattle and the famous Metinnese ponies. Nilfgaardian wars In the late 12th century Metinna was involved in a war with NilfgaardiansGenealogy of Ciri - Crispin Kameny but neither it or its neighbour countries were conquered until the Usurper's rule in the 13th century, during Northern Wars. The local dynasty was allowed to govern with relative autonomy and the Province with its own officer corps was named after the kingdom. Some time after the Nilfgaardian defeat at the Battle of Sodden Hill, the Metinnese rebelled during the so called Metinna rebellion. The uprising was however suppressed the same year by the junior commanders of the army, who were intended by Emhyr var Emreis to replace those who failed him at Sodden. Hired Metinnese foot soldiers served in the Nilfgaardian Army at the First battle of Aldersberg and Sack of Vengerberg. National Emblems Metinnese symbols are towers, a moon , originally designed by Mboro and a helmet. Emblems in the infobox are based on . Vector renditions=''The following illustrations have been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions.'' |-|CD Projekt RED=''The following illustration has been used in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise.'' Geography and climate It is bordered by the Ebbing (and possibly the Great Sea) in the west, Geso to the east, the province of Nazair to the north, and Maecht, with which it forms the Province of Metinna, to the south. The region, one third of which is comprised of the plains of Mag Deira, is bounded to the north by the Yelena and to the south by the Sylte river. Society and culture Among the nations conquered by the Usurper the Metinnese are sometimes described as the most similar Lower Albans. They are skilled traders and tough cavalrymen; due to the Markee influences, it is said the Metinnese are born in the saddle. The population of the plains is considered wilder than the city dwellers; wrestlers from Mag Deira are often seen in Metinna's rather unsanitary arenas. Economy The majority of Metinna's income comes from the trade, centered around the metropolises. In the interior, on the plains of Mag Deira, there are expansive ranches raising cattle and so called Metinnese ponies. The Mettinese pony is white, extremely hardy, sure-footed, and intelligent - for a horse, of course. It is believed that the original stock was brought here by the Markee from the Velda delta. The tribute paid to Nilfgaard by the king of Metinna often takes a form of horses and horsemen. Metinna is renowned for its wine, known as Metinna Rosé. Often described by connoisseurs as marvelous, it is a table wine with a rich bouquet. Like the Markee, it originated in wineries of the Velda delta, but was brought to Metinna and became a national drink of which the Metinnese are so proud so that one can engage in a shouting match or even a duel with a Toussaintois as a result of a wine discussion. Metinna produces esboda swords, considered to be amongst the lightest and sharpest cavalry blades made on the Continent. Notable people Monarchs * Zivelina Aristocracy * Evariste * Llinos Others * Hal * Hotspurn * Rumplestelt * Sofus Notable locations * Forgeham * Metinna * Neunreuth * Mil Trachta ** Tor Zireael * the Yelena * the Sylte Notes * There is a wine known as Mettina Rose (game spelling) available in and . ** Shani is also partial to this wine. * Due to misspeling on the World map the region is sometimes referred to as "Mettina" in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise. Footnotes References ar:متينا cs:Metinna de:Metinna es:Metinna fr:Metinna hu:Metinna it:Metinna pl:Metinna pt-br:Metinna ru:Метинна uk:Метінна Category:Nilfgaardian Empire Category:Vassal states Category:Kingdoms